role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyo-1
|faction = NESTS|category = SNK}} Kyo-1 '(京-1, ''Kyō-1) is a King of Fighters character a part of SNK playmore. He is one of the thousands of clones of Kyo Kusanagi. His partner is Kyo-2, and is used by Gojiran. About Kyo-1 Kyo-1 is one of the thousands of Kyo Kusanagi clones created by NESTS. His close partner was another clone of him, known as Kyo-2. Together they were represented as the terror of NESTS' clone force, and were tasked to carry out their missions. History Creation Kyo-1 was created by kidnapping the real, unconscious Kyo Kusanagi who's DNA and biological makeup was selected and then divided, followed by replicating the material thousands of times in order to make clones of him. He was created by Dr. Makishima, the creator of all the Kyo Kusanagi clones. Release At release, Kyo-1 is merely one of 9,999 Kyo clones, and was created by cloning Kyo Kusanagi from his DNA. He was partnered with his fellow clone, Kyo-2. Together the two clones held a decently high position in the NESTS facility, acting as one of the main operators while also acting as their main combatant forces. Death After Zero's clone betrayed NESTS, he immediately took the action to kill Krizalid and neutralize all the Kyo clones. Kyo-1 is killed from this neutralization attack. Revival Kyo-1 is revived through unknown means, although it's theorized he was revived by Verse, who held every deceased fighter's soul from every past KOF arc into itself--and they were all released through its defeat. It is unknown where his whereabouts are. Appearance Kyo-1 appears exactly the same as Kyo Kusanagi, although his skin is darker than the original. His hair is also slightly darker as well. Because Kyo was cloned in his classic school uniform, Kyo-1 also possesses his uniform but it has been recolored to blue. Personality Kyo-1 was very loyal and devout to NESTS, thus making him evil. Kyo-1 however is a lot less, if at all cocky or ignorant than the original Kyo, and does not underestimate his opponents, sometimes going as far as to give respect to them. Like his partner, Kyo-1 thinks he is the true and original Kyo Kusanagi and the original Kyo is the fake one. This extends into one of Kyo-1's special attacks stating that he will show the opponent the power of the Kusanagi clan. This develops into the thought of Kyo-1 and Kyo-2 having a strange mentality where they know they are one and the same, but believe they are real. It's theorized Kyo-1 and Kyo-2 have some of Kyo's memories and NESTS modified some of them to make them believe they are both the real thing together, making them believe they are the real person. It's also unknown if Kyo-1 realizes he is a clone, but it's unlikely. Because of this, Kyo-1 has a strong desire to destroy the original Kyo to deem himself and his partner the real Kyo Kusanagi. Abilities |-|Kyo-1= '''Kyo-1 *'Kusanagi Fighting Style' - Because his memories keep Kyo's fighting style, Kyo-1 possesses this. *'Kenpo' - Also kept from Kyo's memory, he can use the Kenpo fighting style. *'Custom Fighting Style' - Kyo-1's most used fighting style, his custom fighting style is Kyo's own, but modified to be a defensive fighting style and somewhat passive. *'Kusanagi Pyrokinesis' - Because he was cloned from Kyo, Kyo-1 has almost full control over the Kusanagi's clan's sacred flame. He does not display any mastery of it, which negates his proper control over it. *'Enhanced Strength' - Kyo-1 is nearly just as strong as the original Kyo. *'Enhanced Speed' - Kyo-1 is nearly just as fast as the original Kyo. Trivia *Kyo Kusanagi was redesigned for the game, but some designers wanted his return to KOF '99 with his iconic school uniform. At the NESTS saga's planning complete, when they were nearing the end of their production schedule, staff members were indecisive upon which uniform the Kyo clone and the original Kyo should wear (KOF '94 or KOF '95) when the project head said to just make two clones instead. To save time, the project head then drew designs for Kyo-1 and Kyo-2 on the spot. *Kyo-1 parallels his partner Kyo-1, where Kyo-2 is cocky and arrogant and his fighting style is brutal, while Kyo-1 is not cocky and arrogant and his fighting style is defensive and almost passive. Category:Humans Category:King of Fighters character Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:Lawful Evil Category:Video Game Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Clones